


Dragon Fire

by MomoMoon115



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Auror Shinji | Paul, BAMF Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Cute Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Dragons, Dry Humping, Getting Together, Grinding, M/M, Magical Creature Caregiver Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Pining, Slytherin Shinji | Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: "Auror Paul," he said softly."Press isn’t allowed," Paul commented. "Neither are fans." He looked Ash up and down, noticing his opened mouth, surprised look, and lack of response."I'm not, I mean I-I'm Ash.""Well?" Paul asked."I care for magical creatures!" Ash finally got out.Paul raised an eyebrow. "I distinctly called for Reggie to take care of this. Not some newbie trainer."
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Shinji | Paul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: Two Sides | Same Coin Discord





	Dragon Fire

"Stop! You won't get away!" Paul yelled. His wand twirled in his hand as he shot out a leg locking curse. The robed person was sent headfirst into the wall ahead of them. They hurried to grab their wand, but Paul used a quick disarming charm to obtain their wand. 

He murmured a quick spell to bind them as he ran past them and down the hall to the other's that had attempted to get away. They hadn't separated when the Aurors had broken in, so they'd given chase in the large mansion turned sacrificial altar and ceremony. 

Paul was able to capture three more people in the mansion and handed them off to various colleagues to take back to the ministry. Neo Deatheater's were starting to become more common lately. The ministry was still trying to figure out the purpose behind their congregation. Voldemort had been dead for decades. 

"Auror Paul, I think we'll be in need of your assistance." Someone called. 

"Mine?" Paul asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"More like your brother's. Look what we found while you chased down the culprits." The female auror stepped aside. 

Paul walked into the rooms and noticed numerous dragon body parts filled the room around them. The Care of Magical Creatures unit had already started trying to put together familiar body parts, tagging them, and sending the data to the ministry for their reports. 

"Our magical creatures team is at a loss. They've never handled dragons in this condition before. Let alone this amount of carnage. " 

"Is it that bad?" Paul asked as he made his way into what looked like a conjoining ceremonial room. His eyes widened at the sight inside. "Get me, Reggie, immediately."

"Uh, excuse me, I need to get through!" A voice yelled from the large crowd of press outside the mansion. 

"And who may you be?" An auror questioned. "No press allowed. This is an investigation scene."

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town. I'm a magical creatures expert!" He was pushed aside by the crowd. 

Ash huffed and wiggled his way through the crowd again. "A dragon expert." Went unheard. 

The auror eyed him suspiciously. "Never heard of Pallet Town."

"Uh, okay...here! This is my identification badge to show I work with magical creatures. " 

The man took his badge. "Dragon expert? You don't look like any dragon expert I know." 

"If you knew any, then I wouldn't be here." Ash grinned. 

"Kinda young to be an 'expert'" the man retorted. 

"I get that often." Ash beamed, not backing down. 

The man looked affronted, but let him through. Ash huffed when he didn't even bother to provide directions. He made his way into the mansion, passed another group of aurors eyeing him suspiciously. He greeted them animatedly and rolled his eyes when they turned away. Aurors. Stick in the muds. He made his way down the corridor. He wrinkled his nose as a bad smell made itself known. 

Ash bumped into someone on his way down some stairs. He took a step back and opened his mouth to apologize, but stopped. His eyes widened in recognition.

"Auror Paul." He said softly. 

"Press isn’t allowed," Paul commented. "Neither are fans." He looked Ash up and down, noticing his opened mouth, surprised look, and lack of response. 

"I'm not, I mean I-I'm Ash."

"Well?" Paul asked. 

"I care for magical creatures!" Ash finally got out.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "I distinctly called for Reggie to take care of this. Not some newbie trainer." 

"What? I'm not a newbie trainer!" Ash retorted. "I've had my license for years." 

"Whatever." Paul waved as he walked passed him. "Over there." Paul pointed.

Ash seethed as he watched him walk down the hall. He made his way to the room. His jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. Dragon parts, blood, and red tape surrounded him. He noticed people coming out of another room. The auror hit the doorway as they moved the frozen dragon. A large cracking sound filled the room like a whip.

"Hey! What are you doing! You have to be gentle!" Ash called. 

It startled the aurors who dropped the dragon they were holding. The ice fell to the floor and crashed to pieces. Ash's eyes widened. His eyes zeroed in on the pieces on the floor. He rushed to the mess, struggling to pull out his wand as he tried to save it. Orange, dismembered body parts were scattered everywhere. The aurors looked frightened as they realized what happened. They took steps backward and left the room to make their report. Ash kneeled in the mess, face twisted in anguish. He folded in on himself and cried out in despair for the now dead creature.

He heard quick footsteps make his way into the room but didn't move. He was pushed aside. His body fell into a pile of carnage in the corner. He sat up, looked down at his bloody clothes, and looked up with tears in his eyes. 

"You idiot! Look what you've done!" Paul yelled. "This dragon was rare! We saved it from being sacrificed!" 

Ash blinked back at him, using the back of his hand to wipe at his eyes. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down.

"What? Now you don't have anything to say? Get out! You've done enough."

"Me? You don't even know what happened! Your so-called aurors destroyed a precious life. One that could have been saved!" Ash yelled back. 

"My Aurors? Specially trained? Caused this?" Paul scoffed. "You must be kidding."

Ash glared but aimed it at the pair cowering behind Paul. He stood up, wiped his hands against his t-shirt and jeans, keeping his eyes on Paul's. He bent over, picked up his fallen wand, and pocketed it. He knocked his shoulder into Paul's arm hard as he walked past. 

"I expected more from you." He said, emotionless.

Paul looked back at him with wide eyes. The amount of anger in his expression was kind of frightening, but Paul ignored him. He had enough to explain to his superiors now that this had happened. He wasn't going home any time soon. He realized with a sigh and a shake of his head.

Paul finished his report. They'd found another dragon in the tombs of the Neo Deatheater mansion. Paul had made sure Reggie had been called in to pick it up. Reggie had scolded him for what had happened, but he was too annoyed to care. He had work to finish. 

It was early evening when he finally arrived home to find the trainer magical creature destroyer in his home.

"What the hell, Reggie? What's he doing here?" 

Reggie looked at Paul in confusion. "This is Ash. Best dragon expert and caretaker in the region. I called him in to help. Didn't you know?"

Reggie absolutely knew how Paul felt after what happened today. He narrowed his eyes at his brother, who sat smirking into his cup of tea.

Ash avoided Paul's eyes. He stood up, grinned down and Reggie, and thanked Reggie for dinner before he walked past Paul and to their backyard. Paul followed his form until he walked out of their back door, then looked back at Reggie. 

"He screwed up my assignment," Paul growled as he took a seat. "Why is he in our house?"

"I've been told your aurors were being careless. They dropped the iced form of a rare dragon species." 

"No way, my people are trained. He caused this!" Paul grumbled as he stabbed a fork into his vegetables.l and placed it into his mouth.

"I find that hard to believe. Ash treats every dragon with care. I've never seen him be anything, but careful with all the creatures he treats."

Paul continued to stab his fork into his dinner and stuffing forkfuls into his mouth. 

"Paul, believe me. He'd never knowingly do something like this. I know him."

Paul sighed and set down his fork. "I believe you. He was crying earlier. When I yelled at him." 

"Ash has spent all day defrosting the second dragon your team found. It seems to be comatose." Reggie sipped at his tea. "He had a hard time figuring out what to do initially. It's a heavy job, even for him.

"I don't know what you're expecting me to say?" Paul rolled his eyes. 

"He's good at what he does. Though, you should know that." 

Paul raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Reggie returned his look. "You both went to school together. Don't you remember him?" 

"Obviously not," Paul responded. 

"Just go and apologize. You owe him that especially after you treated him today." Reggie leered. 

"Geeze, what a kid." 

"We've worked together for a long time. Ash talks to me a lot. Plus, I know when something's wrong. He hasn't been himself all day." 

"How am I supposed to know how he acts. I'm not his keeper." Paul huffed. 

"Go outside and apologize. You're being an ass." Reggie replied. 

He waved his wand and the tea Ash had left floated into Paul's hands. 

"Don't come back inside until you do." Reggie stood up and waved his wand once more Paul's dinner was whisked away. 

"I wasn't even done yet!" Paul growled in annoyance. He slammed his fork onto the table.

He sighed, schooled his features, and grabbed the floating mug. He made his way out the backdoor, shivering slightly as the harsh wind whipped at his face. He made his way down the steps and next to Ash. 

A large blanket was set over the thawed creature and he was rubbing at its scales with his hands. Paul marveled at his work but stopped as he realized what he was doing. He noticed that Ash also hadn't changed out of his bloody clothes, nor had he charmed them clean. 

"Uh, here, Reggie sent me out here with a truce," Paul said, holding out the mug. 

Ash nodded. "Just set it aside. Thank you." 

His voice was gruff, but Paul was sure he deserved that after yelling at him today. Paul set it down, but he didn't even turn to face Paul or even say thanks. Paul narrowed his eyes as his eyes followed Ash's movements. The large dragon was wrapped in more than just the blanket Ash had under his hands, multiple rags and blankets covered the creature. A fire was going in front of the pair. The fire, interestingly enough, had blue flames instead of red. He wondered why. 

"I added some of its scales," Ash answered without being prompted. "It turns the fire blue and becomes more heated." 

Paul nodded and walked away. He took a seat on the porch steps. Reggie wouldn't let him in unless Ash followed, so he was forced to wait outside until Ash was done. After a few minutes, Ash stopped rubbing his hands against the scaly skin of the dragon. He looked up to the night sky filled with stars. 

"Can you tell me what happened?" Ash asked. He turned to look at Paul from his kneeling position. 

Paul crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I did, but you saw it fit to yell at me rather than listen." Paul knew he was in the wrong, but to admit it was another story. 

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, about that."

Paul shook his head with a sigh. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." 

"You were being an ass." Paul glared at him as Ash grinned back. 

He shrugged. "I guess I was being an ass." 

Ash stood up and made his way to Paul. He held out his hand for Paul to take. Paul's eyes roamed over Ash's red, swollen, and burnt hands. He looked back up at Ash. He didn't seem to be in any pain, so he shook his hand. Ash joined him on the steps of the porch on the stair below Paul.

"A lot of people don't see the value in dragons. They're imprisoned, tortured, hunted. I saw the carnage, the other one’s condition and just thought the worst. Not to mention what happened. I'm sorry for getting in the way." 

Paul shook his head. "We found it recently frozen. Our magical creature handlers were the first to help thaw it, but Reggie said you were the best when dragons are involved so you were called in. Based on what I can see, it's the truth." 

"Do you know how long it took to freeze? To thaw? I need all that you know, so I can help it." Ash asked, biting his lip. 

"I'm not sure how long it took to freeze it. It was being sacrificed by Neo Deatheaters. Our team was made up of three people, so maybe about an hour to thaw? I'm sorry I can't be of more help, I was sent to apprehend as many of the Neo Deatheaters as possible."

"Mhm Uhm," Ash shook his head. "That tells me a lot. If it was only a short time, the dragon should heal properly. It will just take some time."

Ash's gaze returned to the comatose creature. 

"I can see why they were trying to sacrifice it. The dragon breathes blue fire." 

Paul's eyes ran over the creature. "How do you know?"

"It's scales are an obsidian color with a navy sheen. It's also quite small in size. Blue-fire dragons aren't very large and only come in two colors. The black color means it's quite old. If it were orange, it'd tell me it was a younger dragon." 

"You know a lot about dragons," Paul commented. "That also explains why you were so emotional about the other dragon." 

Ash laughed. "Well, I am an expert. Though it has been a while since I last looked at a magical creatures Hogwarts textbook."

Paul blinked back at him. "Reggie said you attended Hogwarts the same time I did."

"Ah, yeah, I was a Hufflepuff. I think I was about two years ahead of you? You were quite a popular guy." Ash chuckled. 

"You knew me?" 

"Who didn't, Mr. Bigshot Auror?" 

"Please, don't. People at Hogwarts were kind of annoying about that. Just because my father was a famous auror, everyone expected me to be one."

"Did you not want to be one?" Ash questioned, surprise covering his features. 

Paul shrugged. "It's certainly an interesting job. And you?"

"Me?"

"What made you into a magical creature caretaker?"

Ash leaned back with a grin as he stared up at the night sky. "I came from a small town that really worshipped dragons. We kept records of all sightings, types, you name it. On the day I left to attend Hogwarts, I saw a really rare dragon. The kind you only hear about from legends. I decided I wanted to meet it again."

"Have you?" 

Ash shook his head, but his face held his smile. "No, but I imagine I will someday." 

"That sounds...nice," Paul commented. 

Ash nodded and sat up once more. He lifted his wand and the waning fire grew large once more. The dragon's body shivered as smoke exited its mouth. Ash stood up and waved as he returned to the dragon. He kneeled in the dirt once more and began rubbing at the scales. Paul watched him for a few moments as he worked. His hands grew red again, but he didn't seem to care in the slightest. It had to be painful. Determination filled Ash's eyes as his hands were heated and burned by the scales. Paul felt his heart quicken. 

Paul stood up and made his way over to the dragon He kneeled next to Ash and placed his hands next to his. 

Ash's eyes widened and he turned to look at him. "You don't have-" 

"I want to," Paul responded. 

Ash smiled back, his face slightly flushed as he situated Paul's hands. Paul felt the heat run through his arms. It hurt, but if Ash was able to do it, then so could he. They spent the night rubbing their hands across the body of the dragon in an effort to warm it up.

Ash kept at it even after Paul had fallen asleep on the porch. He woke up the next morning to find Ash beaming down at him. He looked beautiful against the morning sunlight. Paul jumped awake when a soft roar sounded in the distance. The dragon was awake and regaining its flame. 

Reggie invited both of them in for breakfast. Ash ended up giving his food to the dragon before being handed another plate. They ate in the quiet of the morning. Paul held a fire call to inform the ministry of Ash's success in helping the dragon recover. The magical creature team would take over until the dragon was fully healed. 

"Then we'll send it over to Pallet Town." 

Ash nodded with a smile. "Glad I could be of help." 

He packed up after the meeting and bid the dragon goodbye as the magical creatures team arrived. Pa watched as Ash hugged it goodbye. He felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach once more. The sight made him smile. Paul led Ash out to the front door when he was ready to leave. 

"Thank you for staying with me Auror Paul. We had a nice talk! I enjoyed it." Ash pulled his backpack on. 

"Please, just Paul." Paul held up his hand. 

"Thanks for the help." Ash grinned. He turned to get himself ready to apparate but stopped. He turned around, face holding anxiety. He took a step forward and leaned up. He pressed a soft kiss to Paul's lips, a bright red flush filling his cheeks. Paul blinked back in surprise. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss in kind. 

Ash pulled away. "I'd really like it if you were the one to drop off Charizard."

"You named it?"

Ash bit his lip and nodded. He took a step back. "I hope I'll see you soon."

Paul nodded as Ash apparated away. Paul turned to reenter his home. He found Reggie smirking at him. 

"It's nice to see Ash finally made his move." 

"What?" Paul asked. 

"Ash has had a crush on you for ages, Paul. Probably since school. I'm glad you got to know each other a bit better last night." Reggie grinned. 

Paul nodded dumbly, surprised as he returned to his room. He laid on his bed, fingertips against his lips as he thought of Ash's soft kiss. He definitely knew he'd be the one to return Charizard to Pallet Town.

Paul collared Charizard with a smile as it roared in glee. It had been able to talk to Ash while it recovered and was happy to finally join him with the other dragons in Pallet Town. He patted it and it bent over to let him on. Paul climbed on and Charizard took off toward Pallet Town. He didn't take long, maybe an hour of flying. Paul landed and felt his heart flutter. He hadn't seen Ash in weeks, but they'd talked over the time Charizard was recovering. Charizard roared in excitement. 

Paul patted the scales of the large dragon. Ash opened the door with a smile. Paul took the few steps to get to him and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. Ash closed his eyes and returned the kiss, letting Paul in. His hands moved to Paul's shoulders as their lips melded together. Paul pulled away first, breathless. He grinned and lifted a hand to wipe away the saliva connecting them. Ash blushed and bit his lip. 

"That's one way to greet someone." 

"I've been waiting for weeks to do that," Paul smirked. 

Ash smiled and wiggled out of Paul's arms. He uncolored Charizard and it flew off into the mountains. Paul heard another roar and saw a silvery, pink dragon follow it. 

"Rose has been excited to have a new friend," Ash said. "Come on in. We'll have tea." 

"Will you finally explain yourself?" Paul asked. 

"Ah, yes, that too." 

Paul took a seat in Ash's small, but quaint living room. "Your house is nice."

"Thank you. It's small, but it's home." 

"Your town is beautiful. The forest and mountains are a nice touch." Paul admired. 

"Yeah," Ash said softly, eyes roaming over Paul looking at the view of his dragons in the backyard. 

"So?" 

"So?" Ash grinned nervously.

Paul shot him a look. "Reggie says you've had a crush on me forever. Was that true?"

"Ah, yes? But not in a creepy way! I promise." 

"Well, explain." 

"Would you believe me if I told you it's been since my sixth year?" 

Paul raised an eyebrow. 

"Uh, the other Slytherins had dared you to kiss the first person you saw."

Paul thought back to it. He remembered that night. The Slytherins had wanted to make fun of a popular Hufflepuff. They'd dared him to make out with him and break his heart. Paul ended up kissing him and running away. "Not how I remember it, but yeah I remember kissing you."

"Well, I couldn't really stop thinking about it. Even if it was some prank. I was called to be an assistant for the Care of Magical Creatures class. That's when I saw you. You were such a jerk to your classmates, but I could tell you really had a connection with the animals. The rest was history?"

"You've been pining after me for nearly.six years?" Paul asked. 

Ash held up his hand. He took a sip of his tea. "I've dated other people since then, but when I wasn't with others, my mind always trailed back to you." 

"Is that why you're with my brother?" 

"No way! He actually came looking for me. He figured out I had a crush on you because whenever he mentioned you, I'd start stuttering. He always teased me for it." Ash flushed. 

Paul turned and leaned over. He tilted Ash's chin up and kissed him sweetly. "Cute." 

Ash returned the kiss, smiling against his lips. Paul sat back down. 

"Would you believe me if I told you that I like you back?" 

"I mean, the kissing is nice, but we've only known each other for a few weeks. We've seen each other once." 

"I remember that dedicated magical creatures student." Paul grinned. "I was too wrapped up in my father's legacy, but he treated the animals kindly, was always excited to see and talk to every animal, and was a super rowdy Hufflepuff. I remember those quidditch games." Paul teased. 

"Yeah, I may have been a bit reckless." Ash laughed. 

"You were the captain." Paul pointed out.

"Those were fun times." Ash agreed. 

"Tell you what? How about we kiss some more." 

"Hell, yeah." Ash agreed eagerly. 

He pushed Paul back against the back of the couch and threw a leg over his lap. He sat on Paul's legs, a smirk crossing his face. He placed his hands on Paul's chest and leaned down to capture his lips. Paul set his hands on his hips as he leaned up to kiss him back. Paul rolled his hips against Ash's as his hands traveled across Ash's back. Ash pulled away with a grin. He adjusted Paul's hands and placed them on his ass. 

"We both know, you wanted to." He laughed. 

Ash tilted his head into Paul's neck and latched onto the warm skin there to leave his mark. Paul let out a breathy moan as he squeezed Ash's ass lightly. Paul closed his eyes as Ash marked him eagerly. His hands left his ass to pull Ash closer. He rolled his hips. Ash breathed hard into his ear, mewling in pleasure. 

He captured Paul's lips again, grinding his ass in Paul's lap. Paul nearly ripped Ash's shirt off as his mouth latched onto a nipple. Ash moaned loudly, placing his hands on Paul's shoulders. His fingers tangled in Paul's long, purple hair. Paul's fingers fluttered over Ash's flat stomach. 

He bit Ash's nipple before moving to the other. Ash gasped and pushed his chest closer. Paul's hands played with the band of Ash's pants. Ash's hands moved to unbutton his pants. Paul's hands slipped into his jeans and squeezed Ash's ass. Paul's teeth scraped against his sensitive nipples. Ash pulled to kiss Paul once more. Their lips melded together and Ash opened his mouth eagerly. Paul took the offer and their mouths smacked together loudly. 

Ash shivered in Paul's lap. He placed their foreheads together as he ground into Paul's lap. His breathing quickened as he teased Pauls's nipples through his shirt. Paul rolled his hips against Ash's ass once more. Ash could feel his hard cock against him. Paul leaned in for another kiss, this time slow and sweet. Ash squeezed his eyes shut as pleasure filled him. He moaned against Paul's lips. 

"I'm close," Ash whispered against Paul's lips. 

"Me-me, too," Paul confessed.

Ash unbuttoned Paul's pants. He rubbed their clothes cocks together and moaned loudly. Paul's own low groan joined him. Paul reached between them to rub at Ash and himself through their underwear. Ash keened, arching his back. Paul squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure. They were so close. They were almost there. 

"Ash! Honey, I'm back early!" 

Ash stumbled out of Paul's arms and to the floor. Je hurried to grab his shirt and button his pants, underwear, and orgasm ruined. Paul followed, his own orgasm ruined. 

"Mom!"

"Mom?" Paul asked, face flushed as he tried.to calm his breathing. 

Ash looked at him with an apologetic smile. Ash's mom walked in the door. 

"Honey, it's so warm in here! Why don't we open the back door? Oh! Who is this?" Delia asked. 

"Oh, um, this's Paul, my um." 

"We're dating." Paul supplied, making sure Ash knew where he stood.

"How nice, honey." Delia congratulated. "Is he joining us for dinner?" 

"Ah, um." Ash stuttered.

"I'd love to Mrs. Ketchum, but auror business calls," Paul replied. 

"Aw, maybe another time?" 

"Of course." Paul smiled softly. 

"Mom, let me just walk him out?"

"Of course, honey!" 

Ash pulled Paul outside. He breathed in the crisp, evening air. "Sorry about that."

Paul shook his head. "We were getting pretty heated. I was actually hoping we could take this kind of slow?" 

"Sorry about that. I'm an all-in kind of guy, but I'd be happy to take it slow." Ash grinned. 

Paul smiled back. "Nothing wrong with that." 

Paul leaned in. Ash met him in the middle.

"I'm definitely going to be feeling these tomorrow." Ash motioned to his chest. 

Paul snuck in another kiss. "Good." He smirked and separated away. 

He appeared in his house. Reggie had just walked in. 

"I take that it went well?" Reggie asked. 

"Really well," Paul whispered. 

"I can tell. Ash left quite the mark." Reggie motioned to his neck. 

Paul trailed his fingertips over the mark with a happy smile. 

"I'm glad it worked out."


End file.
